Balderdash
A game show based off of the board game of the same name. Broadcast PAX 2004-2005 Host Elayne Boosler Announcer John Moschitta Gameplay Two contestants faced a panel of three comedians in a game of separating fact from fiction. Main Game In each round, a category was given, then the contestants secretly wagered any or all of their current score along with their decision of either "truth" or "balderdash". After the contestants presented their wagers & decision, host Boosler read the question and then each of the comedians one by one gave their answers. One of the answers was the truth, the other two were bluffs aka "Balderdash". After the answers were given, the contestants decided which comedian told the truth or which comedian bluffed. Then the correct answer was revealed & a correct decision added the wager while an incorrect answer deducted the wager. A correct "Balderdash" choice paid off at 1:1 while the truth paid off at 2:1 (doubling the wager) since only one comedian told the truth. Round One To start, the contestants were spotted 250 points. They wagered as much as they wanted on the question. Round Two In this round, two more questions were asked, the contestants were given 500 more points added to their current scores. They wagered no less than 250 points, and on the second question of the round if either contestant had a score under 250, he/she had to go all in. Round Three In the final round, one last question was asked and the contestants were given 1,000 extra points added to their score. They had to wager at least half their score on the question; the wagers & decisions were not revealed until after the correct answer was revealed, and the players must bet on the truth. The player with the most points at the end of that round won the game and went on to the Balderdash Barrage with the comedian of his/her choice. Balderdash Barrage The Balderdash Barrage was a bonus round in which the day's winning player with the help of one of the day's three comedians played for one of two prizes (one of them being a trip). The winning player faced 10 monitors which spelled out the show's title, nine of them hid the name of the regular prize while only one hid the trip. To narrow the playing field, the winning player had 45 seconds to correct a series of statements that ended in a total Balderdash word or phrase. If the player got stumped, he/she said pass and then the comedian partner took a chance to answer. If either one missed it, then another statement was read. Each correct answer eliminated a letter that hid the regular prize. Then when time ran out, the winning player then chose a letter and won the prize revealed. Later on in the run, if the winning player got nine correct before time ran out, then he/she automatically won both prizes. Tagline "Be kind to animals & remember, "Rescued pets makes the great pets", and that's no Balderdash. Good night everybody!" - Elayne Boosler, (2004) Spin-Offs Liar's Club - Game show with similar premise from 1976 Whew! - Game show with similar bonus round aired on CBS from 1979-1980 YouTube Video Clip of the Balderdash Barrage Bonus Game Category:Panel Game Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Lying